


gentle hands

by cherrystarved



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and i need gene to be held by kim a little, this is completely self indulgent lmao i just love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystarved/pseuds/cherrystarved
Summary: gene has a rough day at work. kim is there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for myself but i thought y’all would like it so here’s my first fic under this username. also we’re at gene in the timeline but i think that if (sorry i mean *when*) they reunite, kim’s gonna bring the jimmy out of him so that’s how i wrote him here!

It never stops surprising Jimmy how much more exhausting it is to be Gene than it ever was to be Saul.  
Tonight was supposed to be movie night, but he can’t shake off the smell of cinnamon or the memories fogging up his head. 

“I just...I’m so tired. I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Kim cups his jaw, gently tilting his chin up to look her in the eyes. She looks beautiful as ever, blue eyes sparkling, hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. She pulls his glasses off and sets them on the kitchen table beside him. “It’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Jimmy sags forward into her, letting out a shuddering breath into her shoulder. He doesn’t know how she can always tell how much he needs this. Kim unties his apron from around his neck and lets it drop to the floor. 

She takes a second to smooth a hand over his hair before she tugs him up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as they reach the doorway, she nudges him up against it. He barely has a chance to react before she’s sucking on his bottom lip and he makes a small noise into her mouth. 

Kim pulls back and looks Jimmy in the eyes. She gently strokes her thumb over his cheek. Jimmy feels so worn down that the care in the gesture is enough to make him blink back tears. 

She gets him on his back on the bed. They’re kissing again, except now she’s on top of him, hand between his legs. She rubs him through his pants, and he clenches his eyes shut, trying not to shiver.  
“Don’t tease,” he rasps softly. “Please, I can’t-“

“Shh. I got you.” Kim unzips his fly and helps him shimmy out of his pants before taking him out of his boxers. Jimmy bites his lip when she wraps her hand around his dick, fighting a moan. 

She starts to stroke him, slow and firm. Kim knows exactly where he’s the most sensitive, and she wastes no time on anything else. But she also knows when he’s holding back. 

“I wanna hear you.” She reaches up and puts her thumb against his lip, tugging it from between his teeth. 

Jimmy’s resulting whine is almost immediate as his hips jerk up into her fist. The sensitive head of his cock pushes through her tight grip and he moans shakily. 

“There you go.” The encouragement pulls at something in Jimmy's chest, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t have to look to know the flush in his face is spreading down his chest. 

Now Kim's touching him with her other hand too. She runs it up and down his side. The drag of her nails against him is sharp, her skin warm. She stops to caress his chest and squeeze at his nipple. Arousal shoots sharp through Jimmy's stomach. 

Then Kim's fingers reach his face and trace patterns on his cheek. He grasps them with shaking hands and guides them into his mouth. 

Kim exhales loud and a bit shaky. Jimmy sucks hard on her fingers in time with her strokes, hips twitching. She’s barely even started when precum starts to drip over her hand. 

“A-aah, fuck, wait, please-“ He lets her fingers out of his mouth as his hands clutch desperately at the sheets. It’s so good, it’s too good, the tightness in his stomach building too fast. “I, I need-“

“I know what you need. Get the lube, baby.” The pet name, so rarely used, sends a flutter through him. Now Kim's hand is off of his dick and he swallows a pathetic sound at the loss. He reaches the nightstand with trembling hands, fumbling through the drawer until he feels the bottle against his fingers. 

He hands it to her, and the click of the cap makes Jimmy's heart skip a beat. 

Kim’s finger is insistent as she rubs at his rim and presses in. She fucks him slow and shallow, barely past the first knuckle. 

“Fuuuuck.” Jimmy whines, throwing an arm up over his eyes. His other hand is still white-knuckled in the sheets. He feels Kim reach up and grab it. He clutches back. He's almost self conscious when he starts to rut against her finger, silently urging her to give him more. 

So she shoves deeper and curls. It only takes her a few seconds to find his prostate, and Jimmy shudders and moans gaspingly at the pressure. Kim slides a second finger into him, but the burn isn’t enough. 

He moves his arm down from his face and desperately stares at her, silently pleading. Of course she gets it. They know each other’s expressions like the backs of their hands. 

She slowly pushes a third finger into him and massages at his stretched rim with her thumb. Jimmy’s cheeks burn as she starts to fuck him, really fuck him with just her fingers. The slick sound of the lube is as loud as his heartbeat in his ears. Kim's staring down at where her hand is inside of him, watching as his skin pulls wet and tight around her fingers. She lets go of his hand and runs hers over his throat instead. He knows she feels him swallow. 

His stomach is flipping and his balls are tight and he knows he hasn’t been getting off as often as he used to but he should still be lasting longer than this-

Maybe it’s the way he’s pushing his hips down to follow her fingers, or the way his cock is twitching as precum pools on his stomach, but Kim can tell that he’s close. 

“It’s okay, Jimmy. Go ahead. I have you.” She says. Her voice is so genuine that he can’t keep the tears from falling down his face this time. 

Jimmy can’t help it, he can’t hold back, he’s crying and Kim's rubbing so sweetly at his insides and he’s squirting cum up onto his chest. For some reason it’s humiliating, even when he knows Kim would say it shouldn’t be. 

“There you go. That's it.” She eases him through it. She’s still fingering him and now she’s milking his throbbing cock too. 

He sobs as the final hard spurt shoots out of him, but Kim doesn’t stop. She eases up a little, taking her hand off his dick and watching as each deep press on his prostate pushes out another little spit of cum. 

Jimmy’s whimpering as tears trickle down his face. He's oversensitive now, squirming against the bed. It hurts. He needs it. 

His cock is spent, flushed and softenting against his stomach. Kim still hasn’t stopped. He can feel himself straining, can feel the way his dick twitches hard and his balls cramp before more milky cum drips out of him. 

When he’s done, really done, she finally pulls her fingers out. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. She kisses him on the forehead and slides off of the bed to the bathroom. 

Jimmy knows she’ll be right back, but his heart fucking aches at her abscence and he rubs at his eyes. He needs to stop crying. He's already enough of a goddamn loser without needing Kim to be his therapist. 

Kim’s back, in pajamas, with a washcloth. It’s warm as she runs it gently over his face and then wipes off his stomach. Jimmy's breaths are shaky but he thinks he might have finally reigned in the tears, thank god. 

She crawls onto the bed next to him. Jimmy just stares at her, wanting to reach out but feeling like he shouldn’t. “Do you need me to do anything?” He pretends his voice isn’t shaking. “Come on, let me make it up to you-“ 

Kim stops his hand on it’s way towards her thighs and shakes her head. “I’m fine. C’mere.” She holds her arms out. Jimmy lurches forward into her chest and breathes in deep. He doesn’t know how many years it’s been, but it feels like his lungs are finally getting enough air. 

He doesn’t realize he’s fucking crying again until he sees his hands trembling where he’s grabbing onto her shirt. 

“...I’m here. I got you.” Kim's arms are wrapped around him and she holds him close. Jimmy will never get tired of hearing her say that. The tears streaming onto her shoulder from where he’s buried his face in it are a weight off of his chest. 

Kim is here. Kim can keep them safe. It's a feeling Jimmy never thought he would find again. The ground under his feet isn’t shaking and crumbling anymore. Kim is real, solid, warm, and Jimmy has never needed anything more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @ cherrystarved !! kudos are good but comments are even better! love you guys!


End file.
